Ambush
by Katherine4
Summary: features slash m/m- Scott is ambushed


Author's note: dedicated to Scott lovers everywhere… esp twisted ones like Morwen and me:) 

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Scott shivered slightly as he quietly opened the front door of the mansion.

He froze as it opened with a loud click, wondering if anyone had woken up. After a few seconds, he relaxed again and slipped out of the house, leaving a gap between the door and the opening.

Breathing in the cool, calming night air, Scott hugged himself as a wave of frigid wind washed across his slender frame.

It had almost become a nightly ritual for him, slipping out of the house in the middle of the night to go for a walk and clear his head about all the events of the day.

It was therapeutic in a way, reflecting on battle sequences, things he should have handled better and the various happenings that normally occupied his time.

Strolling along the gravel path in his fuzzy white slippers, he grinned at the picture he made, wandering around the compound dressed only in his comforting but worn nightgown draped over his white cotton pajamas and his fuzzy slippers.

He suddenly snapped his head towards the ominously dark patch of trees as he heard a suspicious shuffle.

Cautiously approaching the trees, he stepped forward, only to catch a glimpse of Toad's slimy tongue darting towards his shades.

Too late to react, Scott closed his eyes, trying to hear the sounds his enemies were making.

To his surprise, he heard sounds leaving him instead of advancing towards him.

"What do you want?" Scott called out warily, trying to determine if anyone had remained.

Instead of an answer, Scott felt a heavy body wrestle him onto the ground. Panicking, Scott punched wildly, smiling grimly with satisfaction when he heard an oof! of pain from his enemy as the weight fell away.

Scott immediately got onto his feet and tried to concentrate his hearing, to anticipate the next attack.

"Man, you pack quite a punch Summers," a familiar voice drawled.

Scott's defenses went up a notch as he gritted his teeth. "Alvers," Scott spat his name out, trying to will his voice from shaking.

"Summers," Lance repeated musingly, openly staring at the unvisored face of Scott Summers. He looked surprisingly frail under the silver beams of moonlight, as the faint glimmers of light danced across his silky, tousled brown hair and the delicate structure of his face.

As if feeling Lance's hot stare, Scott grew uncomfortable. "Give me back my shades," he demanded.

Hearing Lance's snort of derision, Scott felt himself growing angry. "Stop it!" He cried in frustration, swinging blindly in the darkness, hoping to connect with any part of Alvers.

Surprisingly, Lance barked, "Fine!" 

He easily captured Scott's arms and pushed him against a tree, pushing his tongue into Scott's resisting mouth.

Scott gasped and tried to shy away from his groping tongue. 'Let me go!" He yelled furiously, trying to wriggle out from under Lance's firm grasp.

"After I went through so much trouble to get you here?" Lance replied softly, his hot breath brushing Scott's face.

"Let me go," Scott repeated less forcefully, as if trying to convince himself. 

"No," Lance answered simply, pushing his tongue into Scott's moist, sweet, inviting mouth again.

This time, Scott surrendered to the kiss, willingly entwining his tongue with Lance's as they submitted to the inexplicable, unexplainable, unforgivable feelings surrounding them.

Lance abruptly pulled away as he relinquished his hold on Scott's arms. Almost gently, he pushed something into Scott's hands.

Scott gratefully accepted his shades with trembling hands and slipped them on just in time to see Lance walking away.

"I hate you," Scott said softly, his eyes glowing with anger, hurt and unresolved emotions behind his crimson shades.

As Lance's silhouette gradually disappeared into the velvety darkness, his voice drifted faintly back to Scott. 

"You want to hate me," Lance's fading voice corrected him.

Author's note: *sniffle* poor Scott… doesn't he just make u go awwww? 


End file.
